


Quest oo1

by CherryFlan



Category: Star Girl and the Illusion Paradise | 星ノ少女ト幻奏楽土
Genre: F/F, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlan/pseuds/CherryFlan
Summary: Spanish version![link]well... this started as a fan art in pixiv, where this two were coupled lol so i started my headcanon machine(?) and this idea that Bouken and Denpa befriended themselves through an online game popped upthen,Yunaredid this fanart[link]hahah/// and it got me inspired to write this down uvu;sorry for the weird english lol orz and i can't write txtspeak right in any language orzBouken-chan, you lucky girl, getting nice senpais in games, where in reality they're all rude ;_;





	Quest oo1

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish version! [[link]](http://cherryflan.tumblr.com/post/35304538404/fic-quest-oo1-denpaxbouken)
> 
> well... this started as a fan art in pixiv, where this two were coupled lol so i started my headcanon machine(?) and this idea that Bouken and Denpa befriended themselves through an online game popped up  
> then, [Yunare](https://yunare.deviantart.com/) did this fanart [[link]](http://twitpic.com/bb9ggx) hahah/// and it got me inspired to write this down uvu;  
> sorry for the weird english lol orz and i can't write txtspeak right in any language orz
> 
> Bouken-chan, you lucky girl, getting nice senpais in games, where in reality they're all rude ;_;

“Gyah—!”

The big monster attacked Bouken, she being unable to do anything, her life bar draining almost in half.

The game will be fun, they said. You'll have the time of your life, they said. And they were right, but only for the first ten minutes of game.

The illustrations and video ads were cute, the scenery was great, and the sprite personalization was amazing. But everything went wrong when she got out the beginning town, when she found that monster.

She thought it would be easy, that she only had to hit it a couple of times and she'd win. But she couldn't even get near it without getting hurt.

Maybe she wasn't even worth for this…?

“Hey little girl!”

Eh…? Someone else wrote in the chat, and from outside the window another character came in, throwing a series of attacks to the monster with its sword.

Bouken couldn't stop watching her, not even to worry about healing herself with a potion. That player was amazing! And checking her stats, Bouken saw that the other player was many levels higher than her (a senpai!).

The character named ‘DenpaGirl’ suddenly stopped throwing her attacks towards the monster that was yet still alive, and a chat message appeared.

> `[DenpaGirl: go, get exp]`

Perhaps was she letting her do the last hit so she could win more experience points…?

The monster walked towards them almost dying, and Bouken doubted, walking in circles around her place. But that chance that was given to her shouldn't be wasted…! So, finally facing the monster, Bouken hit it with her basic attack, making the bigger one fall at last.

The experience points that both won popped near their sprites, Bouken having won double experience, and the little tune went announcing her leveling up. With the experience won, she went up two levels, great!

Bouken faced DenpaGirl, writing to her in the chatbox:

> `[Bouken_101: thanks for helping me!]`

And she remembered that the sprites can do little animations, and searching in the Help she found the one she was looking for, `/thank`, making her sprite bow down. Bouken couldn't help but giggle, it was so cute~

She thought that the other player would leave, but it stayed chatting with her.

> `[DenpaGirl: np]  
>  [DenpaGirl: careful next tiem]  
>  [DenpaGirl: go 2 newb place]`

A-ah, she's right… But looking at DenpaGirl's sprite with a cute 'angry' animation she couldn't help but smile.

> `[Bouken_101: i just wanted to look around here a bit…]`  
>  `[DenpaGirl: u wantd 2 get killd]`  
>  `[DenpaGirl: eqip urslf]`  
>  `[DenpaGirl: & lvlup]`  
>  `[Bouken_101: ok]`  
>  `[Bouken_101: thanks for the advice!]`  
>  `[Bouken_101: /thank]`  
>  `[DenpaGirl: /nod]`

There was a time when no one wrote anything, when DenpaGirl's sprite moved a little. It was time for her to leave, right…?

> `[DenpaGirl: gonna quest]  
>  [DenpaGirl: bye]  
>  [Bouken_101: ok! good luck!!]`

And so, the pink haired sprite with a golden sword started leaving, and Bouken couldn't help to change the camera angle just to see where she was going.

Really, it'd be nice having her as a friend~ That way, they could help themselves in the game, since Denpa has more experience~ But maybe Denpa didn't want to, and killing that monster was only part of her quest…

… but it wouldn't be much of a loss clicking in the "Add friend" option next to her name.

 

That wait that made her heart stop a little while (again), and that tingling of relief that reached her ever-sleeping legs when seeing the pop up message that went "DenpaGirl has being added to your friends!"

The game's turning out more and more fun!

Now, to level up! So that next time she'd be the one to save DenpaGirl!


End file.
